


And Long After

by llaras



Series: Short Bean/Viggo Ficlets [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight and beer and two crazy actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Long After

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/profile)[**finitejester37**](http://finitejester37.livejournal.com/), because she asked so nicely. To wit: "Write for me, bitch!" Her request was bean/viggo, moonlight.

"It's fucking bright out here." Sean settles down next to Viggo on the bench, hands him a beer and squints up at the sky.

Viggo takes a swallow and looks at him. "Full moon." He smiles.

Several hours and many more beers later they are standing in the middle of Viggo's backyard, arm in arm, howling at the moon.

Sean's laughing and trying not to fall over, trying to keep Viggo upright and wondering if they'll be able to make it back inside, what the neighbors are thinking and strangely enough, what else would make Viggo howl.

Viggo catches the wild grin that's flashed in his direction with that last thought and he grins back, eyes bright and clear, despite all the alcohol flowing through his system.

They make it back inside just fine, though the bedroom seems further away than it should be. And long after that night, whenever Sean finds himself staring up at a full moon, he can't help but remember the sound Viggo made when they kissed for the first time. Howling is overrated.

*******


End file.
